Servant of Darkness
by Noobycakes
Summary: First part of 3. Based on the 4 part songs sung by Len and Rin, told in Len's POV. Love can come in any form, even if its evil. What will happen when justice comes knocking? Will his love survive, or die?R&R rated T for later killing
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: This site is called Fan Fiction dot net. If you cannot figure out from that that the following is a work of fan fiction and that the characters and the setting do not belong to the manual author, please contact your village head and inform him/her that your village is no longer missing its idiot.**

**Len's POV:**

"Please your Highness! Just give me a little more time!" A peasant girl, on her knees, begged.

"You should have payed your taxes on time." My beautiful Queen said deadly, her blue eyes flashing at the girl's intolerance. "Boy, take her house as payment." She addressed me. Her short blonde hair framed her porcelain face. "Get her out of here."

I walked to the crying girl and pulled her to her feet. "Follow me." My deep voice echoed in the throne room.

"Please, no!" Her red eyes stared imploringly to my blue ones.

I grabbed her arm and forcibly led her out, wailing and tugging. "Open the doors!"I yelled at the door boy in the main hall. He obeyed and I threw the woman out onto the stony road. "How dare you act so impudently around Her Majesty?" I scoffed at the disgruntled human.

I turned on a booted heel and walked back inside, doors clanking shut behind my blue, tailed, regal shirt.

I gave a sigh as I walked to the Commander's office. Sometimes I wish she could be nice to everyone else. If only we weren't separated at birth I could have shared the burden with her.

"Gakupo." I addressed the purple haired man sitting behind his desk.

"Sir!" He stood and saluted.

"Send some people to evict the last guest from her house." I turned sharply and left, not waiting for a response. I found myself lost in my thoughts again.

Though Mother deemed me her inseparable servant, I'll do anything to see her smile that she showed only me, and hear her laugh she allowed me to hear. Does she even know we're twins? How could she not, we look exactly alike, down to our very hairstyles, mine was just in a low ponytail. But…she probably doesn't even notice that. I clenched my gloved fist. I suppose that's good though. I don't mind watching from the shadows.

I broke from my thoughts before a noticeable blush crept onto my face. I walked across the red carpet that adorned the throne room up to where she sat. Her cheek was resting on her fist, her eyes looking somewhere far, either bored or in deep thought.

She wore a long-sleeved dress that billowed out at her hips and arms. It was mostly black, with gold trimmings at her neckline, bottom of the dress, and end of the sleeves. She had a black bow tied in her hair, slightly askew from the middle of her head.

"Len." Her lyrical voice called.

"Yes, Queen Rin?" Did she even notice our names were similar?

"I need a vacation." My eyes widened in slight shock, but wisely stopped my mouth from saying that queens don't get vacations when they have a country to run. "It's getting drab in here. Plan one immediately, I want to leave tomorrow." She finished.

"Yes, Highness." I bowed, then left to make preparations.

"Where are we going?" Rin's voice echoed from within the black carriage.

"Since it was on such short notice…" I whipped the reigns slightly when one of the two black horses tried to slow from a *trot. "I'm afraid I could only plan a trip into town." I could practically hear her scowl. "where I thought Her Majesty would like to do some shopping."

"Shopping? Yes, that does sound fun." She said on a lighter tone, bringing a smile to my lips.

I directed the horses to the main part of town, where there would be stores with many a trinket Rin would covet. I parked it next to a store that sold ribbons, knowing she would want to visit it first.

I jumped to the ground, holding my sword so it wouldn't trip me up, and walked over to the carriage door. As I opened the door, bowing as Rin got out regally, many people stared and gave a, "Good day, Highness." Through fake smiles and scurried away, as if Rin held the plague. I couldn't blame them and would probably do the same…if not for this feeling.

I knew it was love, the thing that would make you do anything for someone. Yet I could never admit this to myself, to utter the word, for she was me sister, the Queen.

"Boy." She called me.

"Yes, Majesty?" Her eyes seemed to swallow me, they were sparkling in such delight. "What do you think?" She held out a gloved hand, and upon her finger was a ring in the shape of an eighth note. When did we get in the store? I wondered.

"It's beautiful." I blushed as it's sparkle reminded me of her.

"I'll take it!" She declared, then started walking out. I quickly paid for it, then caught up as she stated, "I'm thirsty."

"There's a restaurant just ahead with a nice patio. I hear their tea is quite good." I informed her.

"Ok."

We walked until we reached the aforementioned place. As soon as we appeared at the open gated patio, a red headed, bespectacled boy showed us to our seats and quickly took Rin's order.

**I know chapter one stops off abruptly, but expect more action in the next chapter. Please no flames, I know theres probably stuff I need to fix, but I'm currently switching off between two other stories, possibly three, so I don't have time to edit and make another draft .**

**Hope you enjoyed and keep an eye out for my next chapter, which will be up sometime next week because I'm going to be too busy preparing for my Con trip to write a full chapter.**


	2. Beginnings End

**OMG and update LOL I'm finishing this finally. I would have had it up waaaay sooner, but I saved it on my flash drive and someone stole it, then I lost interest for awhile. I was being being distracted with fanfic ideas galore and my novel. So please enjoy ^_^**

As she waited, she said to me,"Boy. That blue haired boy over there, bring him to me. As we talk, wait elsewhere." A noticeable blush bestowed her cheeks.

I stood and bowed, saying, "Of course, you're Highness."

I turned to see the horrid man that dared catch her eyes. He had short, cobalt blue hair and eyes. He wore a white suit which proclaimed him as a noble and he wore a truly happy smile, which was caused by the girl at his side.

She was gorgeous; more so than my beloved sister if I daresay, her emerald green eyes glistened jovially, her long hair, of the same colour, was tied in pigtails which bounced with every high heeled step. She wore a flowing pink dress smitten with lace.

I felt my body heat up as I approached the couple, for they obviously were.

"Excuse me." I bowed, an arm across my chest.

"Yes?" The man asked.

"Her Majesty, the Queen, would like to have a friendly chat with you, if you would follow me." I saw indecision flash in his eyes.

"Go. You'd best not make the Daughter of Evil wait, my love." The girl smiled gravely.

"I'll return." He promised.

I led him somberly away from her and to Rin. As we approached her, I introduced him. "Your Highness, I have brought a Mr…?"

"Kaito." He finished stiffly.

"Please take a seat, Kaito." He did in my proffered chair. "Boy, you may leave for now." She waved me away, eyes glued to this new toy.

I bowed and left to go stand next to the forlorn girl that was with Kaito. I stood next to her, staring straight ahead, watching them talk. Well mainly it was Rin, and Kaito seemed to be getting very unhappy quickly.

"I'm Len." I said suddenly.

"Miku." I could feel her tension.

"That's a pretty name." I turned to look at her.

"Thank you." She smiled, and then giggled a most beautiful sound.

"What?" I asked, bewildered. Was my face _that_ red?

"I didn't ever expect to get a compliment from the Servant of Evil."

Servant of Evil, huh? Not surprising they'd call me that. "How could I not compliment such a beautiful lady?" I smiled bigger at her, hiding my hurt thoughts.

Her face reddened. "Can I ask you something?" she said seriously.

"Of course."

"Why…" She looked at her clasped hands. "Why do you follow the Daughter of Darkness?"

I felt I should be angry at her for calling Rin that, yet I couldn't find it in me. This confused me.

"I was born to be her servant as she was to be Queen."

"Oh. That simple, huh?" She fidgeted for a minute. "But, the things she does and says, doesn't it anger you?"

Yes, I wanted to say, but we all have faults. Instead, I let silence reign.

We just stood there until I heard stomping. Looking towards it, I saw Kaito speeding over here, extremely angered.

"C'mon, Miku."

"W-what?" He grabbed her hand and practically drug her until they were out of sight.

"Your Highness?" I asked as she walked up to me.

"Let's go! I'm done here!" She fumed.

I quick stepped to our waiting carriage, helped her in, and quickly returned to the castle.


	3. Lovely Stain

**Later That Night, In the Gardens**

"Len!" She said exasperated, falling onto the grass, and laying down.

"Yes?" I asked, sitting next to her, daring to play slightly with her sprawled hair. She either didn't mind or didn't notice.

"How come he wouldn't do as I asked?" She puckered her lips.

"What'd you ask him?" I gazed at her, wishing time would freeze.

She reached over and grabbed a tiger lily, and proceeded to rip off the petals. "To be my boyfriend." _Rip_. One petal fell onto her chest. "I told him he'd be rich beyond his dreams." _Rip_. The second petal fell onto her shoulder. "But he said no, that he loved that other girl. No matter what I said, he wouldn't obey me." _Rip_. This one fell into the grass. "I want you to kill her, Len." _Crush._

"Wh-what?" I felt my heart stop.

She didn't answer. Instead, she sat up, and turned her back to me. I saw her arms move as she worked on something. We sat there for what seemed forever.

"Len…" She finally broke the silence. "You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

"Of course." I answered truthfully.

"Good!" She giggled, and flipped around, placing a circlet made of red flowers onto my head.

All harboring thoughts of doubt vanished, and I smiled a genuine smile at the sweet laugh. Yes, I would become even a murderer for you.


	4. End of it All

The next few days consisted of finding Miku's home and sending spies to figure out her schedule. I decided that the best time to strike would be at night.

And so, the time came. I dressed in black clothes and a black cape, using the hood to cover my face and hair. I quickly made my way through the alleys to her house and quietly broke in. As I tiptoed down the hallway to her sleeping form, the weight of the dagger in my hand grew heavier with each step. I couldn't figure out why.

I now stood over her, blade poised over her bared throat. My breath stopped as the metal pressed into her skin.

"What?" She murmured, and started to open her eyes.

_Slice_. The delicate flesh gave way instantaneously to the unyielding blade. Blood suddenly covered my hands and forearms. It soaked her nightgown, staining her hair. I watched horrified, as pain awoke her, then she just as quickly slipped away to death.

My hands started shaking, and my face felt wet. I touched my cheekbone, smearing blood no doubt. Tears. But why? I should be happy because Rin will be, so why was I crying? I used the heel of my wrist to wipe the unreasonable tears and quickly took my leave.

At the castle, I washed up and went to bed, where foreboding dreams of shackles tormented me.

The next morning, I awoke, still slightly tired, and adorned my uniform and went to wake up Rin with a breakfast cart in hand.

"Highness, it's morning." I knocked, then walked in. "Breakfast is three chocolate pancakes, two over-easy eggs, and a sausage link." I pushed the food beside the huge bed, blushing at her dazed eyes and bed hair.

"Mm." She muttered, and slowly started eating.

People didn't realize she was just a normal girl, with normal feelings, skills, and tastes. She was just never treated normally, so just _different_, normal feelings became dominant.

"Len." She addressed me groggily.

"Yes?"

"My favor." She rubbed an eye sleepily and pushed her food away. "Have you done it yet?"

She had asked every morning since she first bestowed the request on me, and now, I could give her an answer. "Yes." I smiled a little.

"Really?!" She jumped up, nightgown flowing with her every movement, and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me. My face burned. "I thought you weren't going to listen to me." She said, her nose mere hairs breadths away from mine.

I braved my hands onto her waist. "Why wouldn't I?" I responded in a slightly hurt tone.

"Yes, that's true. You _are_ mine, after all." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed me on the cheek. "Now leave. I wish to get ready." She released a flustered, but happy, me.

I bowed and left, my mind in a blissful haze. What could this mean? Does she like me? Does she know that I love her? Or was she just 'claiming' me? I'd be fine with that, for I've always been hers.

Twenty minutes later, she opened her door, dressed in her royal black dress, and I followed her to the throne.

Rin had just sat down, when Gakupo burst in.

"What's the meaning of this?" I asked at the intrusion.

"Sorry, Your Majesty, but the townsfolk are revolting! Please escape while you can!" With that, the man ran back out, where noises of a clash could be heard.


	5. The Plan

Why? Unasked questions ran through my head. Was it because of Miku? No, they shouldn't have found her yet. And who was leading it?

"How dare they!" Rin stood furiously.

We cannot fight all of them. "We must flee!" I pulled her off her throne and over to a tapestry. They will pursue. The thought froze me in my tracks.

"Len! Le-"

"Rin!" I cut her off. "Behind me is an escape route out of the city."

"What?" She drew her hand from mine, shock in her eyes.

"Take my clothes and survive." I started undressing.

"What?" She repeated.

"You'll be fine, we _are_ twins. No one will notice." I smiled reassuringly as I handed my clothes to her, now naked.

I heard her mumble 'twins' as she undressed. We quickly redressed and I looked at her.

"Oh!" I pulled my ponytail out and handed it to her as she remembered to take her bow out. "I'm afraid I can't tie a bow." I chuckled. "Not a very good lady, am I?"

"I got it." Rin said quietly as I felt her put it in my hair. She pulled back and asked, "Is it true, about us?"

I stared into her eyes. "Did you never notice?" I asked as I heard a loud bang as the rebels tried to break in. "Time for you to go."

Then I dared to do the thing I'd always wished. I held her face, and kissed her. Her lips formed to mine as surprise clouded her eyes. How I wished we could stay like this, but I pulled back and shoved her behind the tapestry into the pathway.

I ran as fast as the accursed dress would allow, and just as I stood at the throne, the doors burst open.

"Queen Rin!" I saw a lady with red hair and eyes yell. So she was the leader. "You are hereby overthrown and sentenced to death for abusing your title!"

I walked over to the armored, tall lady, and stared her in the eyes. "Ah." The sound escaped my lips as I recognized her as the girl who got her house taken away.

Before I knew it, I was placed in chains and led outside, in front of the mass of the uprising. I held my head high as curses were thrown at me.

"Townspeople!" The woman gathered their attention. "Today, the Queen of Darkness falls!" A cheer erupted at this. She turned to me. "Do you have anything to say?" I stayed silent. "So be it."

She gripped my hair, and pulled, baring my neck. I quickly felt the edge of her sword upon it. The crowd roared, impatiently bloodthirsty. I closed my eyes just as I felt the steel bite into my throat. I hope we could be together again, Rin…in the next life.

In the crowd stood a cloaked figure, still and quiet, unlike those around them. At first glance, they would appear to be a man, but to those who looked closer, would see a lady. As she watched the death of her servant…no…twin, a single tear was shed before she quickly turned and left.


End file.
